


Rio Looks Good on You

by agape_eternal



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M, Phlochte - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agape_eternal/pseuds/agape_eternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rio is really good, and it's not just because he's winning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rio Looks Good on You

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much blame my girl kendra and our boy for this, I don't know.

Rio is good. Rio is _really_ good. 

It's not because Ryan's suckered Michael back into swimming. It's not because Michael's winning (okay, except he lost the 400 IM to Ryan. Again). 

Making the team doesn't feel as good to Michael as bouncing their son on his lap as they watch Ryan swim.

He loves watching Aidan clap his chubby little hands together when they show Ryan on the big screen. He loves hearing Aidan scream, "GO DADDY GO!"

Nothing beats the look on Aidan's face when Ryan comes in first and he turns in Michael's arms, patting his face. 

"Papa look! Daddy won! Daddy won!" 

Michael smiles, looking up at the score board. 

' **1 Lochte-Phelps Ryan USA** ' 

Michael grins and scoops Aidan up. 

"C'mon, lets go see daddy."

**+**

Michael gets down there just as Ryan starts getting interviewed by Andrea and rolls his eyes because, well, nobody likes Andrea.

He can't keep ahold of their squirming toddler though who's barely set down before he's running out to Ryan, holding his arms out. 

"Daddy, up! Up!"

Ryan grins, he can't help it; he picks up Aidan who squeals happily. 

"Hey bubba, wanna wave to everyone out there?" 

Aidan waves then tucks his face into Ryan's neck. 

"Sorry Andrea," Ryan smiles. "Anyway like I was saying, spending these last four years not just training really hard but being really happy has made a big difference in the pool. I mean getting married and having a kid, it really changes you and it changed me in a good way." 

"It seems like you're a lot faster now than you were even last year. Has your training changed much?" 

"Yeah like--sorry--Mike can you take him? I think he's falling sleep." 

Michael smiles at a dozing Aidan, head cushioned on Ryan's shoulder. 

"Yeah I got the little man. C'mere you."

Aidan just grunts softly, moving easily into Michael's arms.

"No don't go anywhere Michael!" Andrea grins at him before he can make a run for it. "We're going to take a commercial break then well be back with these two." 

"Sorry," Ryan mouths but Michael just shrugs the shoulder Aidan's not resting on. 

**+**

Ryan's so far past tired when they get back to their room, he practically passes out with Aidan curled up beside him. 

Michael smiles, sliding in and running his fingers through Ryan's hair. 

"You were amazing out there you know that?"

"Yeah?" Ryan murmurs, never opening his eyes. 

"Yeah. Are you trying to be the next Michael Phelps or something?" 

Ryan snorts. "Nope. I just married him."

**Author's Note:**

> Ilysm pumpkin


End file.
